


刘叔叔隔壁的邻居

by kqbsdq



Category: BEJ48, SNH48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kqbsdq/pseuds/kqbsdq
Summary: abo原设
Relationships: 璇慧
Kudos: 22





	刘叔叔隔壁的邻居

盛夏时节，热火朝天的建筑工地上突然闯入了一个格格不入的小女孩，穿着附近一所中学的校服，算来也是放学时间了。肤白貌美的小美人一个，轻车熟路走到一个阴凉处，拿个纸板垫着坐下来写作业了。

"哪里来的小女娃啊？"

一旁经过的工人看了一眼，他今天刚来这上班。

"你这新来的就不懂了吧？这女娃子是来等她姐姐下班一起回家的，每天傍晚都会来，乖得很一来就坐那写作业，要是我家那臭小子什么时候能这么积极..."

"回家吧。"

段艺璇拿起脖子上挂着的毛巾擦擦汗，干了一天活，身上的衣物都被汗水浸湿了。酷暑的天气燥热难耐，下身的裤裆也烦躁得鼓起了一块。拿着娶老婆的钱养了一个捡来的小鬼，段艺璇也搞不懂自己是图什么。胡晓慧专心收拾着作业本，敞开的校服里面穿着一件宽松的t恤，一低头就能看见...段艺璇匆忙转移了视线。

"段艺璇儿。"

胡晓慧俏皮的叫着段艺璇的名字，被她捡回来的时候从隔壁刘叔叔口中第一次听到了这个女人的名字，她就这样叫着了。

胡晓慧儿最喜欢段艺璇儿了。回家的路上，段艺璇骑着她的小破电瓶车，浑身脏兮兮的，特意避开了点胡晓慧，胡晓慧却完全不嫌弃的贴了上去，今天有点特别。感受着背后的柔软，段艺璇心里一颤 ，怕尴尬也不敢提醒。段艺璇心里也清楚自己是在逃避胡晓慧已经长大这个事实。

转眼间，胡晓慧都比她高了，拉扯胡晓慧长大的日子很苦，段艺璇却还是很怀念。那个时候不用担心在遥远的未来，某一天她会和她分开。胡晓慧讨厌死了，段艺璇每天都在绞尽脑汁想着怎样才能吵过这个小鬼。

现在胡晓慧的年岁到了成年的时候，也就差个分化了。分开的日子近在眼前，段艺璇隐隐不安了起来。分开不仅仅只是所处在不同的空间，这还意味着她们再也不能像以前一般亲近了，她们的关系会疏远了，胡晓慧的世界里不可能只有她一个人。胡晓慧考上大学了，或许会去了外地，成人了要是谈朋友了那是最糟糕的，段艺璇在胡晓慧心里的地位就一落千丈了。段艺璇越想越难过，却也无力回转这一切，胡晓慧早晚都会离开自己和别人组建一个新的家庭。

回到家，下身的激凸有点过分明显了，Alpha的信息素也开始分泌，幸亏胡晓慧现在还没分化。段艺璇赶紧把自己关进了厕所。养了这么个女娃怪遭罪的。段艺璇差不多有好几年没和人做过了，撸着手中挺立的巨兽，她是宝刀未老，却也没有了用武之地。某次和人约完，天亮才回家就看到半夜醒来没看到自己的胡晓慧以为自己不要她跑了，眼睛都哭肿了。也不知道她的鼻子怎么那么灵，从自己的外套上还嗅到了那个女人的气息，就跟自己那个闹的啊，非说自己要养别的小孩不要她了。

从此段艺璇美好的深夜时间全都留给了一个没发育的小鬼头。段艺璇委屈到要咬着被子哭了，胡晓慧这时候凑过来一本正经地问自己是不是自己给她唱的摇篮曲太感人了。于是胡晓慧就叫段艺璇哼了几遍欢乐颂。

"段艺璇儿，你好了没啊？"

"你再等会儿会死啊！"

正爽着的段艺璇刚射出第一发，胡晓慧就来敲门了，这个小鬼怎么就爱坏她的好事。

"不要，我快憋不住了。"

胡晓慧大力拍着门，段艺璇无奈地把东西收收，拉上裤拉链，把手头的纸巾扔马桶里一冲。

半勃起的东西还没颓下去，胡晓慧在段艺璇面前依旧装作若无其事的。空气中浓郁的信息素的味道让刚分化的小Omega有些心慌意乱。

胡晓慧的分化来得毫无预兆，短暂而平静。下午在学校昏昏沉沉睡了一觉，醒来脖子后面就多了个腺体。散下来的黑发遮住了这个小小的腺体，去厕所确认了一下，她真的分化成Omega了。胡晓慧是长大了，也开始有了很多段艺璇不知道的小秘密、小心思。

段艺璇在她的胸部刚开始发育的时候就对她说过以后千万不能分化成Omega，那样太麻烦了，一出去外面就会有很多坏人会盯着她的，自己也不可能时时刻刻都跟在她身旁。养这么大的小孩要是分化成Omega了，以后就不知道要被哪个臭Alpha给骗走了，一想起来段艺璇就心痛。

段艺璇挑的小背心尺寸刚刚好，胡晓慧看着镜子中自己微微隆起的胸脯，有些期待着自己长大以后的模样。段艺璇说的话胡晓慧才不听呢，她偏要，偏要分化成Omega，别以为她不知道段艺璇整天看的那些色情杂志里可都是一些前凸后翘的Omega。要是不喜欢Omega段艺璇能这么爱看，胡晓慧也要段艺璇喜欢。

不长心的段艺璇老爱把一些少儿不宜的东西混在胡晓慧看的儿童读物里面。胡晓慧也看见过段艺璇看这些东西的样子，口水都快流出来了，手上还抓着一个粗粗的柱子，段艺璇今天又忘记去学校接她了，胡晓慧气得在校门口直跺脚，一个人走回去的，要不然得像上次那样等到天黑了段艺璇才匆匆赶到。变成Omega了或许段艺璇就会对自己多上那么点心吧，那时还对性别概念很模糊的胡晓慧只是想让段艺璇不要把自己忘在学校。家离学校的路很长，胡晓慧一边哭一边走回去的。

卧室的门没关，后来胡晓慧再长大点才明白了自己那时候看到了什么，也大概知道了段艺璇那天晚上去干嘛了。

但是胡晓慧还是想分化成Omega，因为段艺璇会喜欢的。这份禁忌的感情越来越清晰了起来，胡晓慧也感到害怕过。

段艺璇刚才好像在盯着自己的沟看，胡晓慧抬头就看到段艺璇慌张躲闪的眼神。段艺璇的下面凸得有点厉害，段艺璇一走过来胡晓慧就看到了。悄悄吞咽了下唾液，好大。胡晓慧现在一回忆起那个时候看到的那个画面都会脸红心跳的。

也不知道该怎么向段艺璇分享自己分化成Omega了。以后就不能和段艺璇睡一张床了吧。胡晓慧有些苦恼，段艺璇怎么说也是她的家长，自己越界的感情会给彼此都带来困扰的吧。

胡晓慧从厕所里一出来就看到段艺璇脱去了上衣，露出了她健壮的身躯。刚被信息素扰得心神不宁的Omega这一下子就把持不住了。

"胡晓慧，快让开，我先洗个澡。"

段艺璇看胡晓慧怎么怪怪的，就站那不动了，白皙的脸上突兀的有些绯红，眼睛还一直盯着她看，呼吸也变得急促了起来。

"诶你怎么了？"

第一次的发情期来势汹汹，胡晓慧感觉到她的全身都在发烫。

"好热..."

燥热起来的身体找不到一个可以宣泄的出口，仿佛要炸裂开来。眼前勾起了自己欲望的Alpha胯间还是鼓鼓囊囊的样子，胡晓慧再也无法忍耐了，空虚的下身急切地想要被填满。

"段艺璇..."

胡晓慧一个飞身扑上了段艺璇的身子，段艺璇猝不及防被撞了个满怀，摔在了地上。胡晓慧紧紧咬住了她的嘴唇，段艺璇刹那间瞪大了双眼。胡晓慧的动作笨拙青涩却让段艺璇手足无措。包子味的信息素，胡晓慧分化了，还分化成了自己设想中最遭的那种。段艺璇再也不能逃避自己的内心了。

暧昧的桃子酒味的信息素后劲很大，段艺璇被吻得意乱情迷自己也醉了。

胡晓慧褪去了多余的外衣，少女饱满的酥胸盈盈一握下乳尖泛起了粉红。段艺璇粗壮的肉棒抵在了胡晓慧的穴口，胡晓慧一张一合的洞穴溢出着贪婪索取的汁液。段艺璇挺动起腰身，把这个胡晓慧渴求已久的肉棒送进了她的身体里。

上一次胡晓慧在自己面前脱光光，还是刚把她捡回来的时候帮她洗了个澡。

胡晓慧的生殖腔被段艺璇粗大的腺体填得满满当当，胡晓慧终于得到了她想要的东西。第一次的疼痛早就被数不尽的快感所淹没。比看上去的还要粗壮...胡晓慧就快要溺死在那上面了，身下的洪水泛滥着。感受着段艺璇的有力的腰身，自幼时就确立的关系让背德感出现在胡晓慧的脑海中。前天还在互相嫌弃的两人，此刻却赤身裸体行云雨之事。该怎么办啊...她真的好喜欢好喜欢段艺璇...

胡晓慧一点也不想停下来。

段艺璇把胡晓慧抱到了卧室，在她们平常睡觉的那张床上做着禁断的情事。

胡晓慧都长那么大了还和她一起睡，就这点段艺璇被隔壁的老刘诟病了不少次。

两个人最开始挤着一张小床，胡晓慧小时候还好，后面这个小鬼一点一点大起来了，这张床也挤不下了。段艺璇就有打地铺睡的念头了，但第二天一睁眼就看到胡晓慧出现在她被窝里就放弃了。胡晓慧习惯不了一个人睡，段艺璇也只能迁就迁就她，咬咬牙攒钱换了张大点的床。

胡晓慧变换了体位翻身压在了段艺璇身上，指尖划过壮硕的腹肌，小嘴把乳尖含在嘴中，柔软的舌头挑逗着挺立的紫葡萄，段艺璇抓住了自己的大腿，下身拼命地抽动着。在她左边的侧腹有一块疤，游经的指腹停了下来，在那上面细细地摩挲着。

胡晓慧的生日快到了，她的生日其实也是段艺璇捡到她的那天。

在一个破旧的工厂门口，大烟囱里冒出来的滚滚黑烟让空气中弥漫着刺鼻的气味，被呛到的小女孩剧烈地咳嗽着，手上还提着一袋包子。即使这样到段艺璇大半夜下班了她还在那，好心走过去问了一下才知道小女孩的妈妈已经两天没回家了。段艺璇想起来就在两天前工厂里出了事故，一个女Beta不慎掉进了溶解着工业废料的池子里。

小女孩眨着大大的眼睛，问着自己知不知道她妈妈去哪了，今天是她生日，妈妈说过她今天会买一个大大的蛋糕给她的。段艺璇也不忍心告诉她真相了。工厂显然没有任何的赔偿，段艺璇就把胡晓慧带回了家想着暂时养几天看下能不能联系到她其他的家人。这养着养着胡晓慧就跟着自己了，胡晓慧是单亲，母亲又和家里人决裂十几年没联系了。 

胡晓慧分给了自己她爱吃的包子，她妈妈留给她的钱全买了这个。没有吃到心心念念的蛋糕妈妈也不知道去哪了，胡晓慧有些难过，但是她今天遇到了一个对她很好的大姐姐，会像她妈妈那样哄她睡觉。

胡晓慧上了高中成绩普普通通，但总归是努力，毕竟段艺璇的老婆本都耗光了，胡晓慧再不努力会被打死的吧。段艺璇的工作飘忽不定，但总是会固定在胡晓慧学校附近。

在学校的大门口，放学了，川流不息的人流渐渐散去，胡晓慧像往常一样坐在保安室里翻看着手中的课本，段艺璇没那么快下班的。但是一直到天黑也没见段艺璇的人影，胡晓慧生气了，今天她生日诶。

站在工地的脚手架上，段艺璇手上拿着钢管，包工头不会花多余的钱给他们买个安全绳之类的，全靠工人熟练的本事才没出事。搭架子这活段艺璇不怎么熟，但是来钱快，跟着师傅学了几下就上手了。

重复做着同样的动作，段艺璇忙活了一天，眼看着这钱就快要到手了，就在这时候段艺璇一个踩空从三层楼高的地方摔了下去。手上抓着的几根钢管也一起掉了下去，其中一根钢管在下落的时候位置错乱了，刮到了段艺璇的身子，擦掉了一块皮下来，在血红的钢管头那边挂着，还连带着一小块肉。工地上的人听到动静就围了过来，段艺璇一动也不动，肚子那边还出了好多血，探了下鼻息还有气，就叫了救护车。

救护车还没到，段艺璇就醒了。捂着侧腹从地上爬了起来，脑袋昏昏沉沉的，没走几步就摔了，旁边的工友们好心搀扶自己让自己不要动了，等救护车来。段艺璇可不答应，她今天的工钱还没结呢。包工头这个时候也过来看看是怎么个回事了，见段艺璇还跟他讨工资也怕了她了，自掏腰包多给她加了两百，人没死他就谢天谢地了。

段艺璇被送到医院处理了下伤口，做了一大堆的检查，段艺璇运气很好骨头一根都没断，留院观察几天就没事了。做完检查的段艺璇看了下时间，现在外面天都黑了吧。学着护士的样把管拔了，还穿着病号服的段艺璇偷偷溜走了。她还要给胡晓慧过生日的。

胡晓慧的生日段艺璇一直记着，她打算这几天卖力一点，多赚些钱给胡晓慧买好吃的。

"段艺璇...我可以...不要吃的...但是你可不可以...不要像我妈妈一样..."

掀起段艺璇的病号服，胡晓慧已经是泣不成声。她知道的，段艺璇一直不愿意告诉她的事情。段艺璇打电话给工厂的老板要求索赔。激烈的争吵把熟睡的胡晓慧都给吵醒了。妈妈只是为了能给自己买一个蛋糕，家里的情况每个月要有日常花销以外的闲钱就要很努力的，胡晓慧躲在被窝里哭了好久。

"我不要你也死掉..."

妈妈每天都会来幼儿园接她的，今天胡晓慧却没有等到。天黑了，胡晓慧只好一个人走回了家。在家里，胡晓慧也还是没有看到妈妈。

胡晓慧从小就很依赖自己，段艺璇紧紧拥着怀中筋疲力尽的胡晓慧，她们都累到说不出话来了。

段艺璇受伤以后，胡晓慧就会主动到她工作的地方等她了，胡晓慧很认真的跟她说活要见人死要见尸。她也发现了段艺璇工作的这些地点都离她的学校挺近的，是为了更方便来接自己吧。

段艺璇也不知道什么时候自己也依赖起了胡晓慧，在意识到胡晓慧会与自己分开的时候，段艺璇就深刻认识到了这一点。要洗的脏衣服自己才想起来要去洗，却发现它们已经被晾在了阳台，胡晓慧长大了，也懂事了。就在自己觉得再也抓不住她，准备满心欢喜目送她离去的时候，段艺璇却把滚烫的精液射进了她的体内。

做着缠绵悱恻的性爱，酒醉的段艺璇疯狂地在胡晓慧耳边诉说着自己藏匿已久的爱意，她们的这段寂寞心事到此也有了回答。

她们会互相赖着对方，再也不必担忧分开疏远，她们可以在一起一辈子了。胡晓慧耗尽最后的力气吻上了段艺璇的嘴唇，段艺璇看到胡晓慧的眼神是认真的。一如她惊慌失措想要推开压在身上的胡晓慧的那一刻。


End file.
